Wiley Island (Syoc)
by Beastboycoolman15
Summary: Join Kiddy and Batty, as you face tough challenges, disturbing food, and how the people are like that's up to you. SLOTS CLOSED. 20/20 contestant left.
1. Chapter 1

Wiley Island Introduction

A scene of an island was shown. It had agile waves, trees which swayed liked flowers in the breeze , everything beautiful except for a tall, muscular man in front of the screen. The man had black hair and demanding eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, with brown pants. All of a sudden yelling was heard "Max move from the screen, you'll scary the viewers" a man voices man was younger than Max, and looked more friendly, well except for the fact he just shoved max. "Hello viewers i am Carlos, and welcome to Wiley island." carlos introduced. "Wait do we have the contestants " Carlos asked. Max shook his head. Carlos sighed. Carlos had brown hair, brown eyes, and a brown shirt that said "i rule". His pants were blue. "Well lets send out the forms" Carlos declared.

Name:

Nickname(if any);

age(16-18):

Stereotype

Hair(color and style):

Eyes:

Everyday wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal wear:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friend type(what do they consider a friend):

Enemy type(what do they consider an enemy):

Fears:

Relationship:

Love interest type(what kind of people do they like);

Why not(optionable):

Audition tape:

Reaction when

Eliminated:

Winning:

Enemy winning:

Friend winning:

Good luck i hope your Oc makes it. I try to update as fast as i can.

Send your Ocs by Reveiw or Pm it.

Bye, BeastBoycoolman.


	2. Cast list

Wiley Island Cast

.Male List

Kiddy(The Curious Adventure) by Me

Batty(The Shy Buddy) by Me

Zane Parker(The Manipulative Inventor) by GirlPower54

Griff Jackson (The Overjoyful Actor) by Totaldramafan04

Naoto Vermillio( The Coffee Addicted Helper ) by Seven Alice

Alysson Keyton(The Ideal Trap) by Icathius Nytfall

Nick Misters ( The Obsessive Leader) by Jonny Pickles

Marlon Lucas Mcdaniel(The Snarky Troublemaker) by Michaelfang9

Roy "Demon" Griff (The Tough Brawler) by GirlPower54

Tristan Kelly(The Observant Scientist) by TheSansMan

11.

Female List

Irina Shishkin(The Creepy Puppeteer) by Aleister Bloodrive VII

Eliza Dalton (The Insecure Cook) by Omakin

Alina Verde(The Fearful Bookworm) by JustTheClassicalGirl

Kimberly May Quetzal ( The bright Journalist) by JustTheClassicalGirl

Alexiuus Devillion Amberwing Light ( The Dreamer ) by secretnobody

Nicole Reyes (The Seductive Rich Girl) by Michaelfang9

Cherryl Adams( The Strategic Cheerleader) by Totaldramafan04

Lucina Cortez ( The Spanish Duelist) by Icathius Nytfall

Polyna Novikoff(The Intimidating Teddy Bear) by FreakyFanGirl136

Marisa Campbell(The Genki Blogger) by Omakin

11.

My cast is almost complete. The season will start soon. Also if the season starts you can send surprise characters, There are three surprise character slots.(You can send one if you haven;t sent a second character.


	3. Ep1- The New Top Show

Wiley Island Ep 1- The New Top Show

 **So i started the series, but we still have 1 girl slot open, so if you haven't sent a second character or no character at all you may send in one.**

Carlos walked onto the scene ready for his new show. "Are we on " he asked his intimidating friend Max. Max just nodded his head, annoyed by his friends cluelessness. " Ok welcome To Wiley Island i am your host Carlos" Carlos said grinning. "On this island we will have eventually 22 campers battle it out for one million dollars. Here comes our first boat" The boat look a little more upgraded. Inside were two boys and one girl. The first boy wore a black hoodie, that had bat wings in a design like flying squirrels have their gliding skin. He had black shorts and bat ears (headband) over his combed black hair . The next boy wore "An unzipped long sleeve leather blue and red spiral hoodie with a zipper and pockets, a short sleeve green t-shirt with a black star on the middle, black ripped jeans showing his knees with chains, orange and purple sneakers, white socks, yellow fingerless gloves, a shark tooth necklace, a black leather belt, a black leather wristband on his right wrist, a dark red waterproof digital watch on his left wrist, and a multicolored baseball cap".His hair was brown with blonde highlights and his hair was straight and spiky but neatly boy looked like he upgraded the boat since he had a tool kit out. The girl was talking to a puppet on her hand. She " wears a long, dark purple frock coat, a black vest, a pale rose button-up shirt, a short black skirt, long black stockings, brown high heel boots and a crimson ribbon tied around her hair is snowy white in color and is styled into a wild and fiery mane-like mess with a long and thin braid that end in a tuff of hair and two fringes at the sides of her face that cover her ears.

She also adorned her hair with a big golden crescent moon shaped brooch at the left side of her head.

Her human sized puppet "Nebiros" who has ivory pale skin, is dresses in a jet black tuxedo with a crimson bowtie, a black top hat and has a purple star patch in the place of his left eye while his right one is no more than an empty hole". She was talking about the competition and the cast. "I am not sure Nibiros he looks pretty shy to me" Irian said to Nebiros. She paused as if she was listenin to someone talk, She than laughed. "I guess that is true". There boat finally arrived at the dock. "Irina Shishkina" Irina said rushing on to the docks. " and this is Nebiros , say hi" Irian said holding Nibiros up to carlos. Carlos pushed him back down saying " sorry i would listen,but "water" are you talking about" Irina cringed at the pun and walked away. "Zane Parker" Said Zane as he walked onto the dock. "You upgraded my boat, thanks" Carlos said. Zane shrugged,"i was bored" he plainly answered. " don't you mean "aboard" Carlos joked. Zane glared annoyed, as he went to stand next to Irina. "Batty" Said Batty shyly. Carlos said "hello Batty, it looks like our next boat is coming". The next boat is coming. On the second boat , was two girls. The first was reading, she wore a off shoulder white dress, white high heeled sandals, does not wear the glasses and her hair is wavy, gold heart necklace. She had long straight black hair that reaches to her waist .The second girl was in the corner of the boat was twiddling her fingers, she wore a Red Top with black shorts and Brown Boots. She had Long Black Hair in a Ponytail. The girl looked in nervously at the water. The boy was trying to get everyone to talk but it obviously wasn't working. The boy wore a Black t-shirt, navy blue jeans, black sneakers. He had Dark brown hair with a textured top and a temple undershave. "So what do you girls like to do on your free time" The boy asked. The girl reading didn't respond and just kept reading her book. The other girl didn't respond boat arrived at the dock. "Griff Jackson" Griff said happily. Griff greeted everyone "hello". Batty stared at him nervously, as Irina and Zane just waved. "Eliza Dalton" Said Eliza As she awkwardly waved. Everyone waved back. "Alina Verde" Alina said Coming out of the boat, closing her book. Here comes the next Boat. The boat had two boys on it, one was comforting the other, while the girl just stood there watching. The boy comforting the other boy wore a Light blue sleevled hoodie, white tank top, Jean shorts, brown hiking boy had long silver hair. He said " Calm down we're almost there" The boy said reassuringly. The other boy who was panicing wore a messy and incorrectly-buttoned Dark grey dress shirt that's oversized for his small frame. over it, he wears a equally oversized and hooded red coat that reach his thighs and has very long sleeves that are hanging from his hands. he has various pins in one side of his chest, they are white with a red medical cross, black, long pants and furry light brown boots. He had Golden, Blonde spiky hair. The girl wore a white blouse, purple miniskirt, knee high white socks, purple bow flats, and a purple bow as a hair accessory. She had straight honey brown hair."Alysson Keyton" Said the boy who was comforting the other boy. Eliza and Alina blushed a little upon seeing him.

 **Carlos:Ok, i think i fixed the bathrooms they are ready for using**

 **Alina: That boy is hot, but i need to try to focus on the competition**

 **Batty:WHERES KIDDY….sorry i didn't mean to yell**

 **Naoto:Where am i…...HELP ME!**

Naoto came screaming out of the bathroom. "I bug tried to kill me " He said fearfully, as he leaped into allyson's arms. "Calm down" said Alysson as he patted Naoto's back. " Kimberly May Quetzal, but i go by May " .May told as she came off the boat. "May" yelled a voice. "Alina" May said excited. "I can't believe your here" Alina giggled. "You two, like this is a surprise,first i get picked for this show, then i see my bestie again this is great" May said laughing. **Thats all i wrote. Sorry i took so long to get this chapter out. I will try to be faster. We have 1 girl slot open still,so if you haven't sent a second character you can send a girl in.**


	4. Chapter 4

The New Top Show (Part 2)

 **. Please tell me if i portray your character well, if i don't tell me how i made them act and how they were suppose to act.**

 **I am gonna try to include everyone's oc in the series, but sorry if i can"t. I do not own total drama , or most of the ocs who belong to their owners.**

 **Carlos: Last time on Wiley island, We met a few of our campers. Batty and Naoto had a little freak out. Alina and May had a little reunion. Will Griff make any friends? Will Alysson keep attracting Girls? Can i get any funnier? Found out on Wiley Island?**

 **Total Drama Theme song**

 **Dear Mom and dad i'm doin fine**

It shows Tristan building a machine, and Zane sneaks up behind him, and sabotages it.

 **You guys are on my mind**

The machine explodes, causing chunk of it to fly and it hits Batty who is talking to Kididy, near a cliff

 **You asked me what i wanted to be**

Batty falls off the cliff, and is catched by Griff,who smiles friendly at him, While Roy laughs at what happened

 **And i think the answer is plain to see**

Poly, who is besides Roy, glares at him, as Andrea runs by and Roy starts racing her.

 **I wanna be famous**

Inside the mess hall, Eliza is improves chef's(Max) food, as Marissa bloggs it as a cooking video.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

It shows May and Alina talking, They blush as Alysson fixes his hair in a mirror(His hair shines brightly, when the lyrics says sun)

 **Go pack your bags, cause i've already won**

Andrea and Roy, reach the beach , as Andrea runs to comfort Naoto who is panicking

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

It shows Nick bossing cherryl around, who just ignores him

 **I'll get there one day**

It shows Lucina and Marlon arguing on the dock, until Nicole comes causing Marlon to blush.

 **Cause, I wanna be famous!**

It shows Irina hug Kididy on the dock, causing Nibrios glares at him

 **Na Na na na na na**

Nicole shoves them, out the scene, as she poses, for many cameras, until one camera's light shines really bright causing the screen to go white

The scene changes to night, as the cast whistles the the tune of the theme song, around a campfire. Max lights up a sign that says Wiley Island.

"So...is everyone here yet" May asked Alina. "Not yet" said Griff butting into their conversation. "Boat, they're coming now" Said Carlos, as the next boat was arriving. The boat had two girls and one boy. The first girl was pacing around the boat. The second girl was talking with the boy, who seemed attracted to her. The first girl wore, a black shirt with white fake diamonds on it, crimson red shorts that have her butt kind of hanging out of it, and white flats. The girl had blonde hair, but it turned red once it reached her shoulders, it was in water fall like braid, and it was long enough to touch the top of her butt. "Uh so much free time" she mumbled. The other girl wore a pink t-shirt, light blue shirt shorts, black boots, and ruby heart necklace. She had long beautiful, orange hair. "...That's great i would love to be in alliance, but you promise to vote who i want" The girl said seductively. The boy nodded "sure thing" he said blushing. The boy wore a Ripped designer shirt, black joggers, gold chain, wristband on both wrists, and Nike Air force shoes. The boy had a Blowout afro. "Finally our boats here" said the first girl who was pacing. "Alexius Devillion Amberwing Light, but call me Andrea " She said as she rushed onto the docks. "Nick Misters" Said Nick still blushing from before.

 **Confessional Subject: Slow boat**

 **Andrea: finally were here. I couldn't spend another minute on that boat with all that free time**

 **End**

 **Nick: That boat was so slow. If it had a proper capitain ,me, it would be way faster**

 **End Confessional**

"Nicole Reyes" Nicole said posing for all the boys. "Oh hello i'm Griff" said Griff immediately. "Well, aren't you pretty" said Alysson smiling charmingly at her. Nicole gasped.

 **Confessionally subject: I'm not the only hot one**

 **Nicole: i thought this would be easy, with only boys i could attract, not boys who can attract me. I need to watch out for that Alysson**

 **End**

 **Alysson: Well now i actual have competition. I thought i would be the only attractive person here, Not that everyone else is not.**

 **End Confessional**

"Not so bad yourself" Nicole replied quickly as she backed up. "Ok, calm down love birds, here comes the next boat" Carlos said, As Nicole and Alysson blushed as he said love birds. The next boat had two boys who were in a serious arm wrestling match, as the girl just observed. The boy that looked more determined, was wearing a plain red and blue spiral shirt, an unzipped orange sweat jacket, green fingerless gloves, a black leather belt, purple shorts, white socks, yellow wristbands on his wrists and black hair is messy, gelled and blonde. "Give up i'll win" The boy said. The other boy just laughed at his remark. He wore a White t-shirt, black pants, and beige had a black crew cut hair cut. "I can beat you with my eyes closed" The boy said back. They made competitive remarks back and forth, the girl just watched clearly annoyed. She wore a White blouse, dark blue short shorts,and white sneakers. The girl has a blonde ponytail. As the boat the arrives The two boys fight to see who gets off first. The girl just steps off saying "Boys". "Cherryl Adams" Cherryl says.

 **Confessional Subject: "Uh, Boys"**

 **Cherryl: It was really annoying being on a boat with boys that just fight all the time. I'll keep that noted when i comes to picking teams.**

 **End Confessional**

One boy finally had the upper hand on the other as he got on the docks first. "Roy Griff or like they call me back home Demon" Roy said. Naoto and Batty both shuttered in fear as he said Demon.

 **Confessional Subject: Demons on the show!**

 **Batty:They never told me-**

 **Naoto:-That there was Demons on the-**

 **Batty: - Show**

 **Batty and Noato: I should of never signed up**

 **End Confessional**

The other boy got off shoving Roy. "Marlon Lucas Mcdaniel" Marlon said as, Roy shoved him back. "I see why you don't like those two" May said, walking up to Cherryl. Cherryl just nodded. "Here comes our last boat" Carlos informed. The last boat had two boys and three girls. The first boy wore a black shirt, short-pantsed overalls, a white candy wrapper-shaped bowtie, and some cute black boots. His hair was black and spiky at the ends, it is also on the messy side as well, and he has black cat ears. The other boy was in the corner of the boat, He wears a simple black shirt with a pair of blue overalls, with black shoes,and he had a lab coat over this. He has long black hair tied into a ponytail. One of the girls was blogging. "We are almost there, i can't wait this is so exciting" The girl said into her camera. She wore a blue sundress with white Heels and a blue sun hat with a white sash. She had long,wavy, ruby colored hair. The other two girls just sat quietly, both minding there business. The more intimidating girl wore a dark brown vest with tan fur lining the hood, and hemline with a silver patch shaped like a boar inside a gold star sewn on the back ,over a green elbow long shirt with the Ursa Major constellation printed on the front, brown leather fingerless gloves, a green knit beanie, black jeans and a pair of tan leather boots. She had long wavy blonde hair, with brown streaks. The other girl wore a Dark blue blouse, White Skirt, White Stockings, Sneakers, an Silver Rapier. She had black hair tied back in a pony tail. Their boat finally arrived. "Kididy" Kididy said. "You mean i spelled your name wrong, you gotta be **kididing** me" The punny host joked. "Hi Kididy, i am so happy you're here" Batty cheered happily as he saw Kididy."me too, that boat ride was horrible" Kididy exclaimed."Lucina Cortez" Lucina said stepping out. "I am glad to participate in your show" Lucina thanked. "Polyna Novikoff, but i go by Poly" Poly explained. "Wow a strong girl for once, good i didn't want a season with just weak girly girls" Roy exclaimed upon seeing Poly. The others girls glared at Roy. "Thanks, i guess, but i think every girl has their unique style" Poly responded. "Tristan Kelly" Tristan said as he just stood quietly on the dock. "Hmm, a scientist interesting" Zane thought staring at Tristan. "Hi, are you a scientist?" Zane asked. "Uh..yeah, why you ask" Tristan replied. "Well i'm an inventor, i thought since we are similar we can work together"Zane explained. "I'll have to think about that offer" Tristan stated.

 **Confessional Subject: who should i trust?**

 **Tristan: i'm not gonna make alliances early, i should wait, and get to know everyone first**

 **End Confessional**

"Marisa Campbell,i'm here guys look this is my competition" Marisa said turning the camera to face the other campers.

 **Confessional Subject: More Screen Time**

 **Marisa: Hey , guys i'm Marisa, and those of you that don't Know me, i'm a blogger that makes videos, some of you might know me,because of my mom *sighs*. Well i just wanted to say to those of you that watch my blogs, i won't be able to make as much blogs as i usually watch the show, but the blogs i do make, will show the show, but just with me with more screen time.**

 **End**

 **Lucina: Finally she's done, anyways ,l thought That boat ride was very unpleasant, the captain didn't real even know how to drive.**

 **End Confessional**

"Any ways for the first challenge i will put you into groups"Carlos explained.

" **Group** **number 1 : Kididy and Irina"** Irina walked over to Kididy. "Hi i'm Irina, and this is Nibrios" Irina said sticking the puppet in his face. "Uh...hi Irina…..hi…...Nebrios"Kididy said nervously.

 **Confessional Subject: So this is my group**

 **Kididy: Irina is ok, she's fine, it's just her puppet. It gives my the creeps *** he shivers ***Other than that i think we'll do great**

 **End**

 **Irina: Kididy seems nice i think we'll get along fine,*** she smiles* **You think so too Nebrios *** there's a pause* **That's one way to put it, but i'm sure Kididy isn't a bad guy.** As Irina leaves the the bathroom,You can see before she pulls her hand out, Nebrios gives the camera a mischievous smile.

 **End Confessional**

" **Group number 2: Eliza and Batty" .** Eliza waves at Batty, who doesn't do anything back. "So, um…., I'm Eliza…..wait you know that, already don't you" Eliza said. All Batty could do was nod.

 **Confessional Subject: Your shy and i'm awkward**

 **Eliza: Well if this is gonna be a long season. It's gonna be hard working with Batty,because he's shy and he needs a confident person to help him be confident, sadly that person isn't me.**

 **End**

 **Batty: I wish i wasn't so shy, Eliza probably doesn't want to work someone like me. I can't don't anything without freaking out. I hope the challenge is something easy, like maybe…...or…..well nothing in this show is exactly easy**

 **End Confessional  
"Group number 3:Zane and Alina". **Zane looked at Alina,while Alina looked back. "You look smart, i might need someone like you" Zane greeted friendly. "Uh, thanks, i am pretty smart i guess" Alina said shyly,slightly blushing at his compliment.

 **Confessional Subject: You really are smart**

 **Zane: The only real reason i said that, was to get her to like me. If i was gonna be her partner, we'll do better if i'm on her good side,because if she despised me we'll not function well during the challenge. Plus, she did look pretty smart, which i can use to my advantage.**

 **End**

 **Alina: Zane seems pretty nice,but there does seem like there were other motives,behind his compliment. I'm not saying i'm not smart, i'm just saying he might not just be saying that to be nice.**

 **End Confessional**

" **Group Number 4: Griff and May"**

Griff walked over to May, and waved excitedly. "Yay, you're my partner!" Griff yelled happily. "Together we'll do great" Griff cheered, as he raised his hand for a high five. May heistatedly returned it. She glanced over, at the other boys, then sighed. "Yeah..we'll do great" May replied,giving Griff a small smile. Griff smiled back.

 **Confessional Subject: My Partner is great**

 **Griff: I'm so happy to work with May. She seems super nice, i hope she likes to work with me too. I think as long as the challenge isn't too hard, we'll do great.**

 **End**

 **May: Griff is great and everything, but i was hoping to work with someone that was a little more focused on the game. I kind of wanted to work with Roy, he seemed pretty tough and cool.**

 **End Confessional**

" **Group Number 5: Naoto and Andrea"**

Andrea looked at Naoto, who fearfully looked back. "Hey, you don't need to worry i don't bite" Andrea reassured Naoto. "You don't but, gnomes do" Naoto responded, as he nervously looked around. "No they don't, and i can prove that to you" Andrea said back, she couldn't help it, she wanted to prove someone wrong really bad. "NO PLEASE DON"T FIND A GNOME, TO PROVE IT!" Naoto yelled, as he ran away. Andrea ran after him, yelling "WAIT UP, I DIDN'T PROVE IT YET".

 **Confessional Subject: you should gnome better**

 **Naoto: I'm kinda scared of her now. I wanted to work with, Alysson, he knows how to keep me calm. She does seem pretty hyper, i hope she doesn't ask for my coffee*** Naoto holded his Coffee tight* **I hope the challenge is at least, not scary.**

 **End**

 **Andrea: Well i didn't mean to spook the guy, i just need to prove that, wasn't true. I didn't know he was so scared of Gnomes, either . I hope the challenge is easy, so we can at least have a chance at not being last.**

 **End confessional**

" **Group Number 6: Alysson and Nicole"**

"Wow, we might be meant to be" Alysson teased looking at Nicole. Nicole smiled a little bit. "Too bad, we couldn't be together without, you attracting girls, or me attracting boys" Nicole said back.

 **Confessional Subject: Were we meant to be?**

 **Nicole: You know i don't think Alysson was wrong when he said we were meant to be *** Nicole blushed a bit* **I mean we're both hot, we were practically made for each other. Sadly he also a threat, he's the only boy that i can't manipulate, with my looks.**

 **End**

 **Alysson: This group actual isn't so bad. We might be the most powerful, with me control the girls, and Nicole controlling the boys, we can't be stopped. The only problem is if Nicole turns on me, which i doubt would happen.**

 **End Confessional**

" **Group 7: Nick and Cherryl"**

Cherryl waved at Nick, who waved back. Nick sighed, he looked over at Nicole who was now talking with Alysson. Cherryl didn't care, if he talked to her or not, she wanted to observe the other contestants to see what she was up against. Nick finally spoke "I think i should be leader of this group". Cherryl didn't mind him being in control, so she answered "Sure, that's fine".

 **Confessional Subject: Let's Strategize**

 **Nick: Too bad i can't work with Nicole, at least in this group i'm in control. I need to win whatever the challenge is, i think my group will work great in any challenge. I'll be the muscles, and Cherryl we'll be the brains,but i kind of the brain as well. I'll see how this turns out.**

 **End**

 **Cherryl: Nick is obviously not happy to work with me, but that's not what i'm worried about. The other groups seem pretty powerful, Irina has that puppet that can help her group, Zane and Alina both seem pretty smart,Andrea looks determined for her group to win,Griff and May look like they'll work well together, Alysson and Nicole have beauty on there side, Batty and Eliza… Then there's us.**

 **End Confessional.**

 **Group 8: Marlon and Lucina**

Marlon started laughing. "Carlos, this must be one of your joke, i can't work with Lucina, not that goodie two shoes" Marlon said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sorry my friend, as much as i would like to make a joke right now, this isn't one" Carlos replied smirking. Marlon frowned. "You must be kidding me" Marlon complained. "Pardon me, but if anyone should be complaining, it should be me" Lucina snapped offended, by Marlon's reaction to working with her. "Yeah,if i was you i would complain so much, about my life, of how boring, and peaceful it is" Marlon said back. "My life is packed with so much adventure, but i have no time to explain it to you, it will probably exploded your little,tiny, brain, anyways" Lucina said back. "Well, my mind was already blown, when you told me you actually had a life" Marlon said back, smirking. Lucina glared at him, she was so furious.

 **Confessional: Why did you pair me with them!**

 **Lucina: Why Carlos, i could take anybody, but it had to be Marlon! This is gonna be so horrible, i hope this is temporary!**

 **End**

 **Marlon: Well great, i'm stuck with her. I think my chances of winning, have just dropped. Probably the same way, i'm planning on dropping her on her head.**

 **End Confessional**

" **Group 9: Roy and Poly"**

Roy smiled, in victory. Poly walked over to him, and waved. "This is great, i don't have to deal with someone, that's scared to get there hands dirty" Roy cheered. Poly frowned, but said "Yeah we'll do great, together".

 **Confessional: I may be Brawn, but i still got brains**

 **Roy: With all our strength,no one stands in our way. Were the brawn, obviously Alysson and Nicole are the beauty, out of all the groups. I'll have to say Alina and Zane are the brains. If we all work together we'll be unstoppable.**

 **Poly: Roy's cool and all, but he only sees me for my muscles, and nothing more. I kinda wanted someone nicer, like Griff for. Although, We are the most powerful, in strength that is.**

 **End Confessional**

" **Group 10: Tristan and Marisa"**

"ok guys, this is my partner" Marrisa said turning her blogging camera towards Tristan, who frowned. "I rather not, be on your blog" Tristan said politely. "Oh come on, it's not that scary" Marissa assured him. "I'm not scared, i just rather not be on your blog" Tristan explained backing away from her. Marissa walked closer saying "Look you're already on live tv, so one little blog won't hurt" Marris pleaded. "Exactly i'm already dealing with live tv,so, i don't want to deal with your blog, too" Tristan said, as he started to get annoyed. Marisa frowned. "Hey, maybe…..i can another time, also you look kinda look like some famous book author…...oh yeah, Narcisa Campbell" Tristan stated. Marrisa smiled when he said he might get on her blog another time, but frowned when he mentioned her mom. "Ok i don't put you on my blog, right now, and you don't tell anyone i'm her daughter" Marrisa explained. Tristan just nodded.

 **Confessional: They're not that bad**

 **Tristan: Ok, to be honest she is pretty annoying. I hope she forgets about, me being on her blog. I also wonder why she doesn't want anyone to know she's the daughter of a famous author, pretty suspicious if you ask me.**

 **End**

 **Marisa: Ok, you guys you won't get to see my partner on my blogs, if you want to see him watch the actual show. If you watch my blogs, i'll make a special face reveal video, but if you don't want to wait watch the show. I hope he doesn't talk about my mom. If he does nobody we'll treat me as me, they'll…**

 **Roy: *** walks into the bathroom* **Carlos said to come out, you always take so long.**

 **Marisa: You didn't hear what i said about my mom, right?**

 **Roy: No**

 **Marisa: Good *** Marisa left the restroom*

 **Roy: I heard everything**

 **End confessional**

"Now that we have partners, time to get to the challenge" Carlos said. "Can we switch partners" Lucina asked, as she glared at Marlon. "I will switch, no offense Griff" May offered. Poly was happy May, wanted to switch, they could switch out partners. "May, do you want Roy, i'll take Griff" Poly told May. May smiled happily, and nodded. Griff frowned,wondering what he did wrong. "Hey! Who's gonna switch with me then!" Lucina asked,as Marlon kept sticking his tongue out at her. Tristan sighed, before saying "I can switch, as along as i get someone that doesn't bother me". Before anyone could speak, Carlos said "Campers, this is a partner activity, not **apart** ner". Carlos laughed at his joke, and so did a few of the campers."But seriously,you can't switch parnters" Carlos directed. This caused Lucina and Tristan to sigh, and May and Poly try and explain to they're partners why they wanted to switch. "As i said time to get to the challenge" Carlos said with a smile, he was ready for the games to official begin.

 **So, sorry this took sooooooo long to come out. I can't promise the other chapters will be faster,but i'll try to make them faster. If you have ideas for challenges you can tell me, they might be used for one of the episodes. I also want to know if you rather let me decide the voting, or let you guys help out on the voting. Anyways i have a few questions**

 **which group you like the most?what group did you like the least?**

 **which group do you think will do the best? What group do you think will do the worst?**

 **should anyone should switch? Do you think the groups were made like that for a purpose?**

 **Thanks for reading,Bye**


End file.
